


Double

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 29. Double: twice as many in number.





	Double

This time, the Force vision lasts longer. This time, he can make out the two smaller figures, children’s cheerful giggles reaching his ears as they chase each other.

 

“I’m not seeing double, am I? It’s going to be two," he asks, because of course Rey is next to him.

 

“Yeah,” she smiles, and this time, she takes his hand, too. “But you never know. Last time didn’t quite work out.”

 

“That’s a nice way to put it,” and they both share a quiet chuckle when he wraps Rey in his embrace. “This was real,” he says. “How I loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
